Fox's Mate 2
by KanameAngel
Summary: Kyuubi's been planning for a year to get his mate back and for his revenge on Itachi. Will he get Sasuke and his revenge on Itachi? Read and find out. NaruSasu, KyuubiSasu Sequel to Fox's Mate.
1. Fox Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Summary: Kyuubi's been planning for a year to get his mate back and for his revenge on Itachi. Will he get Sasuke and his revenge on Itachi? Read and find out. NaruSasu, Sequel to Fox's Mate.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

**Kyuubi's "Speaking"**

Fox's Mate 2

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter One: Fox Returns

Itachi walked into his house after along days at work once he closed the door he looked for his brother and lover who was not in the living room he sighed went into the kitchen seeing Naruto in only his boxers.

"Naruto what did I say about coming down stairs in only your underwear." Itachi said covering his eyes.

"I thought you weren't home." Naruto said truthfully as he started to walk out of the kitchen with two drinks, one for him self and for Sasuke, Itachi sighed while watching his brother's lover walk out of the kitchen.

Naruto walked up stairs to his and lovers bedroom to see Sasuke looking for sexy laying in bed looking fuck able, the blonde smiled walking up to him putting their drinks on the night stand getting in bed with his raven who moved to kiss him on the lips, Naruto kissed back moving the raven on his back giving him a more forceful kiss, moving to his jaw moving down to his neck giving it a few licks before moving down to his neck nipping it leaving a love bite there to show all who the raven belongs to Sasuke moaned at the feeling he was getting from the blonde.

The blonde moved down to the left nipple giving it a lick before putting it into his mouth sucking it moving his tongue playing with the nipple making it hard. Once the left nipple was hard he moved to the other nipple giving it the same treatment until it was hard moving down the stomach until he came to his lover's member licking the tip then taking the whole thing into his mouth making the raven moan moving his hands into the blonde's hair. Not long after he moaned he came into the blonde's talented mouth. The blonde moved his mouth from the now limp member; he swallowed the semen while smiling at his now panting lover.

Naruto lay down on his back putting the raven on top of him so he could ride him, Sasuke moaned at the feeling of have the blonde inside of him again tonight. The blonde started to lift the raven hips who help him slammed him down on the member making them both moan in pleasure, Naruto moved one of his hands up to play with one of the nipples again while lifting Sasuke up slamming him back down on his shaft. The raven moaned while the blonde moved his head away from the nipples moving it back down to the hips lifting Sasuke up and hitting his prostate dead on making the raven moan more.

"Yesssss right there, go faster!" Sasuke panted out helping the blonde hit his prostate again, Naruto started to go faster making sure to hit his lover's prostate dead on again and again making them both shiver with sweat coming down their bodies.

The blonde moved his hands to the raven's member started to pump it in time with his thrust making sure to keep hitting his lover's prostate. Not long after he started to pump Sasuke member he came full force into his hand and their stomachs while his member get's pulsed inside his lover's walls making him come inside him both riding their orgasm looking at each other loving with out noticing someone watching them out of the window, moving Sasuke beside him who laid his head a moment later on his chest panting still looking up at his lover.

"Do you want to go again?" Sasuke asked looking up at his lover who was looking at him.

"I'm always up for more." Naruto said kissing the raven on the lips.

* * *

Kyuubi was watching his mate and loving throw the window thinking when would be a good time to begin his plan to win his mate back, then he thought of what Itachi did to him then started to think of revenge. _**I will have my mate back, and I will get that older Uchiha back for taking me away from my mate**_ Kyuubi thought to himself, the little fox looked in the house seeing they were at it again.

_**I should also get Naruto back too since he did not fight harder to get me to stay with my mate**_ Kyuubi thought to himself.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, Naruto and Sasuke will have another lemon in the next chapter so stay tune. I don't know when I will post the next chapter but I hope to sometime this week.


	2. Aniki's Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Summary: Kyuubi's been planning for a year to get his mate back and for his revenge on Itachi. Will he get Sasuke and his revenge on Itachi? Read and find out. NaruSasu, Sequel to Fox's Mate.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

**Kyuubi's "Speaking"**

Fox's Mate 2

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Two: Aniki's Accident

Sasuke was running down the halls with Naruto yelling at him to stop and slow down, Naruto does not want Sasuke to get hurt. The raven stopped running when he made it to the desk where he sees the nurse talking on the phone and typing something, she looked over to see him.

"I will be with you in a minute." The nurse had blonde hair; she almost jumped over the desk to garb the raven. "See you tell I have to go." She said putting the phone down back in its cuddle.

She turned to the raven with her giddy smile. "My name is Ino Yamanaka, how can I help you." The blonde nurse asked looking at him with love of a fan girl.

"Yea I'm here to see my brother Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke said trying to forget about the lovely dove eyes at him.

Ino looked into her computer look up from the screen to the raven male. "He's in the recovery room number B12." She said looking at him.

"Thank you." Sasuke said started to walk away until the nurse started to talk again.

"Would you like to go out with me this weekend?" Ino asked hoping he would say yes.

Before Sasuke could say no he was taken his lover jumped in to speak for him. "Sorry miss he is already taken." The blonde male said putting his arms around the raven's waist.

She got up left the room angry forgetting about her work. "I was going to tell I was taken." The raven said to his lover.

"I know you were I just wanted to make it believable." Naruto said kissing the ravens cheek.

"Let's go I know what room my aniki's in." Sasuke said grabbing the blonde's hands pulling him with him.

"What room is he in?" Naruto asked walking along his lover who was really worried about his older brother.

"He's in recovery room number B12." Sasuke said looking for the door with the word recovery room.

They finally found the recovery room; Sasuke opened the door walked in with the blonde following him while they both look at the room numbers to find Itachi's room. Raven was smile when he saw he was B area until be came to B12, he opened the door walked in with the blonde still following him closing the door for him so they could have some privacy. Sasuke walked up to the bed that held his older brother laying there sleeping, they said he has yet to wake up he hoped his brother would wake up soon.

Sasuke put his hand on Itachi's hand after he sat down next to the bed where the chair was, not long after Sasuke put his hand on his brothers hand the youngest raven saw Itachi opening his eyes looking around the room his eyes landed on his little brother who had tears coming down his cheeks when he saw his brother finally opened his eyes.

"Aniki you finally woke up." Sasuke said happly hugging his brother not letting go.

Itachi hugged his brother back feeling bad for scaring his little brother the way he did. "Sasuke I'm fine now." The older raven said pulling back from his little brother's hug.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked wanting to make sure he was really okay.

"Yes I'm sure." Itachi said with a little laugh.

Naruto was smiling happily for his lover. "Aniki, do you remember what happened?" Sasuke asked looking into his brothers black eyes like his own.

Itachi sighed looking away from his brother. "Yes I do remember." The older Uchiha said turning back to look at his brother.

"Tell me what happened?" Sasuke asked his big brother with worried eyes, Itachi sighed knowing he had to tell him.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, you will find out who caused his accident in the next chapter. Kyuubi will be in the next chapter so don't worry he is lurking around somewhere.


	3. Aniki's Accident Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Now here it is enjoy the new chapter.

Summary: Kyuubi's been planning for a year to get his mate back and for his revenge on Itachi. Will he get Sasuke and his revenge on Itachi? Read and find out. NaruSasu, Sequel to Fox's Mate.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

**Kyuubi's "Speaking"**

Fox's Mate 2

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Three: Aniki's Accident Part Two

"Aniki you finally woke up." Sasuke said happily hugging his brother not letting go.

Itachi hugged his brother back feeling bad for scaring his little brother the way he did.

"Sasuke I'm fine now." The older raven said pulling back from his little brother's hug.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked wanting to make sure he was really okay.

"Yes I'm sure." Itachi said with a little laugh.

Naruto was smiling happily for his lover. "Aniki, do you remember what happened?" Sasuke asked looking into his brothers black eyes like his own.

Itachi sighed looking away from his brother. "Yes I do remember." The older Uchiha said turning back to look at his brother.

"Tell me what happened?" Sasuke asked his big brother with worried eyes, Itachi sighed knowing he had to tell him, he turned over lying on his back again.

"You remember that little fox Naruto find?" Itachi asked seeing Sasuke and Naruto both nodded their head he continued. "He did this to me." The older raven said looking at his brother.

Sasuke looked at his brother in shock. "What why would Kyuubi do this?" he asked looking down at his lap.

"He's mad that I taken you away from him." Itachi said putting his had onto Sasuke smaller one.

Sasuke had tears coming down his eyes. "Sasuke this isn't your fault it's mine." Itachi said lifting up the younger raven chin.

Sasuke nodded his head when he heard the door open in the hospital room; he turned to see a nurse coming into the room. "I'm sorry your visiting hours are now up." The young nurse said giving a bow before leaving the room.

"We will come see you again tomorrow." Sasuke said giving his brother a good bye hug.

"See you tomorrow, bye." Itachi said with a smile on his face.

"Bye!" Sasuke and Naruto said together walking to the door. Naruto opened the door letting Sasuke walk head of him.

* * *

Kyuubi watch them leave the hospital going to their cars. **Your next** Kyuubi thought to himself watching the blond very closely.

To be continued in next chapter.

I now this chapter is short this is where I felt it should end. Sorry about it being short I also wanted to get the next chapter up for you. I hope to have the next chapter longer. Review this chapter it will help keep me motive to get the next chapter up faster.


End file.
